In modern wireless access networks, mobile nodes (MNs) allow users to freely move between access points without the user having to configure the MN for each access point. Specifically, the MN's communication with each access point may be coordinated using a home agent (HA). In Internet Protocol (IP) version 6 (IPv6) networks, a binding update message exchange allows the MN to bind its mobility session to the HA, and a binding revocation message exchange allows the HA to revoke the mobility binding, thereby freeing the MN to bind to another HA. In some instances, the binding and binding revocation messages may need to be secured. For example, the binding and binding revocation messages may be secured using IP Security (IPSec). However, IPSec can be a cumbersome process and cannot be used in all instances.